This invention is directed to a receptacle for the disposal of animal waste, and more particularly to a sanitary collapsible receptacle for disposing of animal wastes which includes an integrated scoop stick for directing excrement into the receptacle and an integrated carrying handle having an interlocking closure panel for ensuring the sanitary disposal of the excrement.
The removal and disposal of animal wastes on streets and sidewalks has been a public and environmental problem for many years. Although this problem mainly exists in cities or other crowded areas, it is becoming an increasing concern in suburban and even rural areas.
Many cities and towns now require pet owners to remove any waste produced by their pets or face the risk of receiving a fine or ticket. As a result, various devices have been designed for the pet owner for cleaning up the waste.
One of the recurring problems with various devices for disposing of animal wastes is that these devices, if frequently used, become soiled and present a sanitary problem wherever they are stored. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device or product which is inexpensive to purchase, and which may be disposed of after use.